


Backwards and in High Heels

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: F/M, genere: friends with benefits, genere: smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fi can do anything Sam can do, only backwards and in high heels...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backwards and in High Heels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [courtney_beth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtney_beth/gifts).



> Written for courtney_beth as a New Year's Resolution Fic for Yuletide. She asked for Sam and Fi while Mike is off on a mission. Sam/Fi friends-with-benefits fic sorta wrote itself...

Fi smirked around her straw as Sam flopped onto the chair before them. "What's the matter, Sammy? Are you lonely?"

Sam laughed. It had been her idea to meet at this hole-in-the wall of a club. "Why don't you just say 'hi', Fi?"

"Because that would be boring," Fiona replied merrily. "Let's not be boring tonight, Sam."

Sam couldn't help but grin at her. "Have you heard from Mikey?" he asked. His notice had been cleared for a week now, and he had been deployed somewhere in Afghanistan. He'd kept up correspondence with Maddy, but had dropped everything and anything connected to Fiona.

Apparently, it was a mutual decision. "He's the last person I want to talk about," she declared. "Buy a girl a drink?"

"A drink, not a dozen," Sam said.

"You're determined to be a wet blanket," she complained.

"Well, you'll have to loosen me up."

Fiona just gave him a grin.

 

***

They were tipsy, though not lit, in the space of an hour. "I want to dance," Fiona declared suddenly, getting up from the table and swaying toward the packed and decked-out floor, her awkward motions transformed to something sexy and gorgeous in the pulsating strobe of the violet lighting.

Sam never could move on beat, and so he hung back and watched Fi do her thing, head tossing to the rhythm, hips and thighs beguiling him, fingers snapping. As the pale ble lasers strobed over her body, her nipples peered into view.

He suddenly couldn't remember why he hated her.

"Are you afraid of me?" she taunted. "Come on, Sam."

"I don't dance, baby."

"If I can do it, so can you," she circled her wrists, making smooth mid-air motions with her hands. "After all, I have to do it in high heels, backward," she reminded him.

"Like Ginger Rogers," he said, remembering that old quote.

She chortled, "Ginger Rogers wore panties." Damn, that made a pleasant jolt of energy run right straight to his nuts. Fiona danced toward him, putting his hands on her waist. "Baby? You must be drunk, Sam."

He smirked. "Yeah." He grabbed one of her flailing hands and pulled her close, clamping his fingers down firmly against her ass and grabbing the back of her head with his hand. He took immediate control of the dance, inserting one of his thighs between hers, rocking his hips against hers in a raunchy grind.

"I think you might like me after all, Sammy," she murmured, rubbing herself against him, clearly enjoying the heat of his skin.

"Keep moving like that and you might find out how much I do." With that, he grabbed her about the waist and swung her through the air, then stepped toward the door.

Fi let out a tipsy yelp as she threw her arms around Sam's neck. Stumbling awkwardly toward the back exit, they bumped like pinballs against various club patrons, stumbling out into the back alley behind the club.

 

***

Rational thought had flown the coop hours ago, so Sam wasn't phased when Fiona grabbed him by the back of his head and started kissing him. It made sense to kiss her back, and so he did so energetically, pinning her against a nearby brick wall, the regular thump of the club's stereo shivering through their bodies.

Fi twisted away, holding Sam by twin handfuls of hair, laughing as she rejoined their mouths. Sam's hands wormed free, one seizing hold of her head, the other plunging between their bodies to palm her breast.

She hummed in approval against his tongue, reaching blindly down his torso for the hard heat of his cock.

It was Sam's turn to groan, though he couldn't quite articulate his own passion clearly Fi understood his desires and teased the tip of his prick. He attacked her mouth with his tongue, sucking, teasing, and licking as he pulled her right breast free from her dress, then the left. She let out a choked cry when he twisted and rolled her nipple between her fingers.

Fi had freed his cock from kahkis and boxers, stroking it firmly and evenly. Sam's eyes rolled closed and both of his hands met upon her breast, palming the tender flesh with delight. He wrenched her hand free, kissed it, and dropped to his knees in the alley, then lunged forward, trapping her between his spread arms, sucking each of her breasts in turn.

Fi let out a helpless whine and thrashed against the wall. Not an inch of her pale brown nipples were left dry as Sam lavished them with attention. Fi rocked her ass against the bricks, to the thump of the music, and Sam dragged her little red dress down to her navel, then up her thighs, baring black thigh-high stockings and a bare pussy. His mouth watered.

"Remember when you asked me what I do to women?"

She tried to focus her eyes on him, but all of the attention Sam had paid to her breasts had made her taut with anticipation. "Am I going to find out?"

He smirked and nudged her thighs further apart; starting with her tanned flesh he began pressing kisses upon satin flesh. Up the length of her leg, slowly, smoothly, until he reached the apex of her sex.

Two fingers were required to hold her sex open for his tongue. The key to his personal success has always been the tease, the slow build toward bringing a girl to the pinnacle. It usually result in earthshaking pleasure for the girl.

What Sam hadn't prepared himself for was Fi's explosiveness; her passionate squirming against his lapping tongue made his cock jerk in the open air. A hand groped up to caress her nipples while he dipped his tongue into the pink entrance to her sex.

Sam knelt on the wet ground, his face buried in heaven, his knees in the gutter, enjoying the salty taste of the firecracker whom he had hated for so long, and who had entranced him so quickly.

Fi's thoughts were less poetic. "Make me come," she pulled on his hair. "Damn it, Sam, make me come!"

 

He wouldn't be rushed; pinning her wrists he shifted his attention further up her slit, flicking his tongue teasingly against her clit. Fiona's iron-hard thighs snapped close around Sam's ears; her hands had replaced his on her tits, which were being vigorously rubbed and teased. Sam cupped her ass with his right hand and drove three fingers of his left into the soft warmth of her.

"Yes," she cried out. "YesYesLikeTHAT." Neither of them worried about the noise – the club's din made a perfect cover for their passion.

His motions went from slow to vigorous, and his tongue centered on the pointed spike of her swollen clit. It sparked Fi's climax, the soft pulsing waves against Sam's nose and tongue. She made a single high, soft sound as she wilted slowly forward, her legs and arms going limp in relief as she dripped into Sam's eager mouth, slicking the tip of his  
nose and his mouth with her release.

Sam kissed her bare mound in praise and farewell as he came to his feet, hard as a stone, panting. Fi took one look at his hard cock and turned herself around, spreading her legs and arms apart and bracing herself upon her elbows.

She looked over her shoulder and purred, "backwards and in heels."

Sam laughed, realizing how good it felt to be with this woman. Fi whipped her hair back, staring over her shoulder as Sam primed his cock. "Mmm…is that all for me or is it the Viagra?"

"I've never needed Viagra," he widened his stance, pressed the head of his cock to her lips and slowly teased it between them. He worried, "Have you heard something?"

"No, but I'm feeling something," she rolled her hips, corkscrewing a couple more inches of his cock into her softness. "Oh, Sammy," she teased, "Do you like the way I dance?"

"Fuck yes," Sam growled. He took her by the hips and pushed into the slick resistance of her heat. Fi let out a gusty moan of relief as he entered her with slow, teasing thrusts. Both moaned in relief when they felt him hit bottom.

She was what he had imagined her to be – a tigress. Not content to stand still, Fi ground her hips into Sam's lap, letting out a soft grunt with every stroke.

"Do you want me to dance on your big cock?" she teased.

Sam could only moan as he tried to maintain a smooth rhythm in Fi's soft, clenching sex.

"Stand still," she purred. "Let me do the work."

That was an agony for Sam, but he did as she wanted. Fi began to slide her hips back and forth, circling, screwing herself on the width and length of Sam, whose toes curled in his loafers.

"Damn…" Fi was so wet that she was dripping. Sam reached down for her clit but she playfully slapped it away.

"I want to dance," she teased, snapping her hips up and down, rocking him up against her g-spot. Fi quivered at the sudden thrill and squeezed Sam within her – his forehead pressed against the cool bricks over her shoulder.

Her hand dipped between her thighs as she stroked her clit, and Sam resumed his thrusting, doubling the aggressiveness of his stroke, doubling his vigor.

Fi's middle finger stroked her clit vigorously, and her free hand groped for a breast. She wanted everything she could get, and he was as demanding, greedy for every last bit of sensation he could muster.

He went over before Fi, his toes curling and his face plastered against the brick wall, Fi still slamming her hips onto his coming prick, her fingers working until she reached a dimly-heard orgasm of her own, throbbing against Sam's too-sensitive length.

Fi shifted underneath Sam's gasping form, snaking her arms around his neck. "So that's what you're like without the little blue pill."

He smirked. "Was the dance slow enough?"

"Fast. Just as I like it." They disengaged their bodies and righted their clothing. "I have a sneaky feeling that you've done this before, Sammy," she teased, as they headed out toward the street.

"I was raised in Detroit," he smirked. "I had a girl on a fire escape once."

"You'll have to show me how to dangle properly." And he knew she was fishing for a future – a temporal one, perhaps, but something to hold on to with him.

Sam grinned. "Whenever you wanna, try it, toots. I'll be ready."

THE END


End file.
